Un entrenamiento distinto, los demonios internos
by StriderDeX
Summary: Los dragones se someten a un entrenamiento del cual tal ves no regresen jamas!


**Este es mi primer Fic, por favor dejen sus reviews, sean realistas asi me ayudan a mejorar!**

**Para Kotori **

**

* * *

Un entrenamiento distinto, combatiendo sus demonios. **

El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte, dejando caer sus primeros rayos sobre el templo Xiaolin, la luz poco a poco empezaba a entrar en la habitación de los jóvenes guerreros. El primero en recibir el "regalo" del sol fue Omi, quien al sentir el brillo en sus parpados abrió los ojos de inmediato para finalizar su descanso. Se levanto de su extraña posición y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse. Pensaba que al estar listo antes que todos seria alagado por el Maestro Fung y seria admirado por sus compañeros dragones, pero Omi al estar inmerso en un mundo de fantasía no noto la bota de Clay en el suelo provocando que la pisara e instantáneamente tropezó impactando su no muy pequeña cabeza en el suelo y despertando de golpe al Tejano

Un entrenamiento distinto, combatiendo sus demonios. Un entrenamiento distinto, combatiendo sus demonios. 

-Que pasa,? llego el rodeo al pueblo ?- dijo desconcertado el vaquero.

-No no ningún rodeo!, solo resbale- dijo mientras sobaba el chichón que se había formado en su cabeza.

Ambos se prepararon para estar listos alas indicaciones del maestro Fung o en su defecto de su recién nombrado líder Ray, quien seguía durmiendo sin preocupación alguna, el podría ahora ser el líder pero su actitud era la misma. Al poco tiempo se despertó la dragona de fuego, Kimiko, quien había dormido mas de lo acostumbrado o almenos eso pensó al ver a Clay despierto ya que siempre se levanta primero que el, se arreglo rápidamente y como todas las mañanas fue a despertar a Raymundo, entro al dormitorio del joven, ella admiro su rostro por un instante y con una tierna caricia movió su cabello mientras susurraba –Ray se hace tarde, despierta-no hubo respuesta y puesto que se estaba haciendo tarde, tomo al chico de los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente al mismo tiempo que grito-Ray despierta!!!- El brasileño despertó de golpe.

-Intente del bueno modo- dijo Kimiko con un tono burlón y un poco de pena por haberlo despertado así, ella hubiera preferido que se hubiera despertado al primer intento

-Si claro- Lanzo una mirada de desacuerdo aunque sabia que no podía molestarse con ella, ambos tenían una relación que últimamente se hacia mas y mas estrecha.

Al poco tiempo se reunieron con los demás en el Jardín del templo para comenzar su entrenamiento, ignorando que hoy seria distinto.

-Ya era hora vaqueros- dijo Clay levantando su sombrero

-Hay que comenzar de inmediato, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, que no saben que al que madruga es ayudado por dios- dijo Omi

-Dios lo ayuda- Corrigió Ray

-Omi tiene razón empecemos- dijo la dragona de fuego mientras doblaba sus piernas como calentamiento

-Me parece perfecto, OK vamos ha..-

-Espera joven guerrero!!- Interrumpió el maestro Fung al guerrero shoku, -Hoy su entrenamiento no será el mismo-

-¿A que se refiere maestro ? –Pregunto el líder

-Síganme y cuando lleguemos al lugar de entrenamiento todas sus dudas serán aclaradas-

El maestro entro al templo seguido por los dragones que caminaban preguntándose que harían, pasaron por las ya conocidas instancias del templo, hasta que llegaron ala bóveda de los Sheng Gon Wu. Ahí se encontraba el dragón Dojo, al ver a los dragones en fila detrás de su maestro, se les unió silenciosamente algo de verdad raro en el, ya que es conocido por ser muy escandaloso e imprudente. Bajaron mas de lo acostumbrado en la bóveda hasta toparse con una pared de piedra, ya en el tope el maestro Fung presiono ciertos ladrillos en cierto orden, se escucho como una especie de seguro se liberaba y el muro empezó a contraerse hacia la derecha dando paso alo que parecía ser un sótano, los dragones Xiaolin quedaron impresionados, y Dojo ya no pudo contenerse mas y salto hacia el Maestro aferrandose de su ropa.

-No lo hagas, aun son muy jóvenes, hay que dejar que aprendan mas, no pensé que lo harías, aun son mis chiquitines, noo!!- sollozaba el dragón

-Ya están mas que listos para este reto, hay que tenerles fe – Dijo el sabio ante un dragón casi partido en llanto -Y por favor no ensucies mi bata-

Esta escena solo provoco mas incertidumbre entre los guerreros que sin previo aviso habían sido llamados para encarar algo que no tenían ni idea de que se trataba. Estos siguieron bajando la escalera de caracol detrás de su maestro, Kim sujeto el brazo del brasileño mientras bajaban lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara, para su buena suerte estaba lo bastante oscuro para que no se notara. Terminaron de descender para llegar a una habitación, esta estaba llena de telarañas y polvo, solo iluminada por un par de antorchas en cada uno de los costados de un portón plateado, parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en un largo tiempo.

-Muy bien jóvenes guerreros- Se dispuso a explicar el maestro

-nooooooooo!!!- Interrumpió Dojo

-Silencio por favor, necesitamos oír las instrucciones del maestro- dijo Omi, que mas que desconcertado o preocupado estaba emocionado

-Si de que se trata todo esto- Dijo Raymundo en tono desafiante, el aun estaba sujeto por la chica pero el interés hizo que se olvidara un poco de eso.

-Por favor, continué maestro- dijo la dragona de fuego.

-Gracias Kimiko-Reanudo su explicación el mentor de los dragones – Guerreros ustedes son muy fuertes físicamente, de eso no hay duda, pero para poder vencer las fuerzas de Heylin, primero deben vencer los demonios de su mente que constantemente los ciegan en batalla. Cada uno entrara solo por esa puerta, sin ninguna arma y sin ningún shen wong wu. Dentro de ese cuarto podrán explorar su mente a fondo para así descubrí y vencer esos demonios, mas tengan cuidado, si los demonios los vencen a ustedes, nunca podrán regresar, quedaran atrapados en el umbral de su mente.-Un silencio se apodero de la habitación- Pero tengo fe en ustedes, se que no fallaran. Ahora…quien será el primero??-

Los dragones se miraron confundidos entre si, nadie se sentía listo realmente como para proponerse entrar primero, y el hecho de que tal ves no regresarían solo aumentaba la inseguridad

-Omi tu siempre estas dispuesto para este tipo de cosas, ve primero- Sugirió Ray con tono de voz algo quebradiza

-Emm…, Que tal tu Kimiko, después de todo las damas al inicio- dijo un nervioso Omi que ya no se sentía muy emocionado

-Las damas primero! Y porque debo ir primero, yo, yo… creo que el líder debe ir primero!-Dijo Kimiko ala ves que soltaba el brazo de Ray para darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Yoooo! Emm yo no, yo debo de ser el ultimo, cerciorarme que todos salgan bien, entienden, como buen líder - Dijo Ray mientras reía esperando que creyeran su argumento

- ¿Buen líder? Entra ya Raymundo!!-Exigió Kimiko

-Yo entrare primero-Dijo Clay

Todos quedaron estupefactos por la determinación del tejano

-Pero Clay-

-No hay problema vaquera, mientras mas rápido ate esta res, mas rápido tendremos hamburguesas- Dijo el vaquero que aunque estaba algo asustado, sabia que alguien debía comenzar esto.

El tejano se acerco al portón decido a entrar, no sin antes recibir las ultimas instrucciones de su maestro-Se fuerte Clay, así como la tierra soporta el paso de tempestades y sequías tu debes resistir esta prueba.- El portón comenzó a abrirse lentamente, los dragones intentaron ver a través de la enorme puerta para calmar su curiosidad, pero esta solo aumento al ver solo una envolvente oscuridad.

-Clay no se que haya ahí dentro, pero, pase lo que pase debes regresar-Dijo Ray con un tono de seriedad característico de un líder.

-Por supuesto compañero- Contesto Clay con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su sombrero, y así se dispuso a entrar.

En cuanto el tejano atravesó completamente el portón sus puertas se cerraron abruptamente detrás de el, causando un estruendo que resonó por todo el templo, aturdiendo a los dragones, quienes se preguntaban si su amigo regresaría sano y salvo.

Clay empezó a vagar por la oscuridad, camino alrededor de 100 metros dentro de un cuarto que al parecer no tenia ningún limite y al no encontrar absolutamente nada solo soltó un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-Cielos, si el maestro Fung hubiese querido que me perdiera en la oscuridad un tiempo, solo me hubiera dormido todo el día- Pensó el tejano mientras abría sus ojos

Justo en ese momento una luz blanca envolvió toda la habitación, el destello de aquella luz era tan fuerte que lo cegó por unos momentos, obligándolo a cubrir sus ojos con el brazo. El destello solo duro unos segundos y al tiempo que sintió que su vista se aclaraba, bajo su brazo para descubrir un paisaje muy familiar, suelo seco de fina tierra, una gran casa con un granero rojo y un molino de viento ala izquierda y un muy amplio corral para ganado ala derecha, torres petroleras en el horizonte, todo esto bajo un despejado cielo azul. Estaba en Texas, estaba en casa.

De inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del vaquero quien sin pensarlo corrió hacia su hogar.

-Después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a papa, a Betsy incluso tal vez hasta pueda ir a un buffet de coma todo lo que pueda- Pensó el vaquero, olvidando que se encontraba aun en el templo dentro de la misteriosa habitación.

Entro ala casa como caballo desbocado gritando- Papa!! Papa!! En donde estas?- Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Ya un poco mas calmado se dispuso a indagar por la casa en busca de su padre o quien sea, registro la casa de arriba a abajo varias veces, no parecía haber nadie, el único ruido que se podía oír era el rechinido del viejo piso de madera de una casa que parecía ya abandonada. Opto por ir al corral, después de todo recordó que era hora de revisar el ganado para próximas transacciones con el. Camino hacia este solo para ver que no había ninguna cabeza de ganado, ni siquiera la vieja Betsy, El vaquero sintió un gran desconcierto, empezó a caminar al ultimo lugar que no había revisado, el granero, mientras se dirigía hacia el, recordó:- Cielos por un momento pensé que todo este rodeo era real, aunque no veo el caso de mandarme a una versión desolada de mi casa- Para cuando emergió de sus pensamientos ya estaba dentro del granero. En el fondo de este se alcanza a divisar una figura, pero debido a las altas paredes sin ventanas del granero que solo dejaban pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz, no se podía apreciar quien o que estaba ahí. Se acerco lo suficiente para distinguir la figura, era su padre quien no se veía muy bien. Por supuesto no sentía que en realidad era el, tenia sus dudas, pero decidió hablarle

-Emm papa??- Pregunto el vaquero no muy seguro

-¿Que pasa Clay?- contesto fríamente

-¿Qué le sucedió a este lugar donde están todos, el ganado, que paso?-

-Je que sucedió?, todo empezó desde que te fuiste, todo cambio, era demasiado trabajo para mi solo, y sabes que no contaba con la ayuda de tu hermana, poco a poco empecé a perder la fuerza , y poco a poco este lugar se fue deteriorando, todo se perdió y todos se fueron, solo quede yo y creo que en un futuro no quedara nada…..y sabes…. todo esto es tu culpa!!.-

-Nooo, no puede ser, esto no pudo haber pasado, mi padre jamás lo permitiría, y tu solo…tu solo eres una ilusión- reclamo el joven ala falsa imagen de su padre

-Je..¿y como sabes que esto no es el reflejo de lo que realmente pasa? U al menos ese es tu temor ¿o no?- dijo con una sonrisa el impostor

-Cállate! Eso no es cierto.- Contesto impactado el rubio

-Claro que si, te aterra el hecho de que le pase algo a tu hogar por haber contra decido a tu padre, por abandonarlo y dejarlo solo- dijo el impostor para después soltar una carcajada. Clay quedo en shock y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, el sabia que todo lo que el había dicho era cierto, que en verdad el sentía miedo por eso.

-¿Que puedo hacer, como remedio esto?-Pensó el joven que se sentía mas descorazonado que nunca, entonces sintió la tierra bajo sus rodillas y recordó lo que el maestro Fung le había dicho

-Resistir como la tierra-Susurro el vaquero

-¿Que dices; acaso te estas resignando,?-Pregunto confiado la supuesta ilusión

-Resignarme, jamas, yo nunca me voi a resignar a nada, si tengo algun miedo o frustacion la soportare y buscare la solucion, como la tierra soporta las inclemencias del tiempo, no tengo porque temer, si no tuve miedo ante un potro salvaje en un rodeo porque abria de tenerlo de ti.-

-Muy fuerte no, pero eso no cambia la situación en la que se encuentra tu padre, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- Dijo el impostor

-En realidad no se si eso este pasando cuatrero, pero Papa no es tan débil, yo elegi tomar mi propio camino, y creo que puede manejar todo bien en mi ausencia y si no, yo le ayudare a levantarse cuando mi entrenamiento este terminado y sea el gran dragon de la tierra- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Crees que controlaste tu miedo, pero sigue ahí puedo sentirlo- dijo la ilusión con un tono mas desesperado

-Tal vez ahí siga, pero permaneceré sereno como la tierra y confiare en las personas que me rodean, se que así todo estará bien y mi temor tarde o temprano desaparecerá-

-No, noooooooo- Grito la ilusion

De pronto una luz blanca invadio la escena, la misma luz que recreo ese paisaje, empeso a desvanecerlo llevandose todo, incluyendo al que se hacia pasar por el padre de Clay. Después de ese gran destello la oscuridad invadió de nuevo el cuarto, y para cuando el tejano volvió a abrir los ojos solo pudo divisar como un par de puertas se abrían para dar paso a luz amarilla de antorcha. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía realmente agotado, a duras penas pudo atravesar el par de puertas plateadas, solo para toparse con el pequeño monje amarillo.

-¿Cómo fue¿que paso?, vamos Clay suelta la copa- Dijo Omi lleno de curiosidad

-Suelta la sopa compañero, y fue….raro- Dijo el vaquero que apenas podía estar de pie

-Lo lograste Clay!!!-grito Kim mientras lo abrasaba -¿Estas bien?-

-Emm si, solo algo cansado-

-La presión mental que se experimenta dentro de ese cuarto s demasiada, por eso te sientas tan agotado, pero al parecer no tuviste problema en salir-Dijo el maestro Fung

-No dude de ti ni por un segundo vaquero- Dijo raymundo con una sonrisa

-Fue un toro difícil de montar, y ahora quisiera tomar un descanso- Dijo Clay

-Claro joven monje-Autorizo el maestro Fung

Clay se sentó en el suelo de piedra y recargo su espalda contra la pared, y un instante después, se quedo profundamente dormido. Sus compañeros solo lo miraban con una gota escurriéndole a cada uno.

-Y ahora la pregunta es¿Quién sera el siguiente osado?- Dijo Dojo con un tono de preocupación.

Los dragones restantes se miraron entre si, ningún sentía miedo de entrar pero no se sentían muy seguros, y Clay no pudo aclarar ninguna de sus dudas.

-¿Entonces monjes….Cual de ustedes será el proximo?

* * *

**¿Quien sera el siguiente¿Que le sucedera a cada uno? Todo eso en la segunda parte, que espero pronto subir...rato**


End file.
